legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Togepi
Togepi is a Pokemon that is part of the Generation II lineup. It is a few of the Pokemon from that lineup that was introduced before the Johto series. Togepi can evolve into Togetic when its Friendship with its trainer has reached its maximum. It was discovered in Generation IV that its final evolutionary form is Togekiss. This is does by using a Shiny Stone on it after it has evolved into a Togetic. As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others. Togepi made its first appearance in the anime after it hatched from its egg. Ash found it after he was put to sleep by Jigglypuff and rescued by his Charizard after being snatched by an Aerodactyl. Brock took the egg away from him and watched over it. When it hatched, the first person that it saw was Misty, making her its mother and caretaker. She ended up taking care of it throughout the rest of the series all the way till she returned home after the Johto Journey. Ultimate Story The first Togepi to ever appear in the series was owned by Misty, just like the anime. However, the beginning of Togepi's story is very different from the anime. Instead of hatching several episodes after it was discovered, it hatched just after. When Ash discovered the egg upon waking up from another Jigglypuff-induced sleep, the crystal was able to sense it out. It zapped Ash's backpack and removed the egg from it. It then zapped Misty and brought her closer to the egg. It then hatched under the influence of the crystal and spotted her for the first time. The crystal then collected the stone from it. Togepi's stone was the last of the Pokemon stones collected. After all of the stones were collected, Ly appeared before the group to reclaim them. She then thanked the group for finding the stones and collecting them. From there, the girls and Rayman were free to choose whatever they wanted to do as they have completed their task. They then decided to continue their journey with Ash as he has grown on them. Gallery 175-Togepi.png 3f3.gif 4c04ebb11f42f70a8a54d511ee47d45196e6d21d_hq.gif 9be1fc45b847367bbd9ad74aa6be9413abfabe71_hq.gif 200px-Togepi_Egg.png 250px-Togepi_anime.png 3532441-togepi.png AcademicDigitalDanishswedishfarmdog-size_restricted.gif aIaTfHNg_400x400.jpg CqUb.gif dcd.gif FarTanAfricanelephant-max-1mb.gif FRbT.gif FRbX.gif giphy1 togepi.gif giphy2 togepi.gif giphy3 togepi.gif giphy4 togepi.gif giphy5 togepi.gif giphy6 togepi.gif misty-togepi-metronome-pokemon-anime.png pokemon-togepi-1177849-1280x0.jpeg Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-08-20 togepi - Google Search.png season07_ep04_ss02.jpg source togepi.gif TanLittleBoilweevil-size_restricted.gif tenor togepi.gif tenor1 togepi.gif tenor2 togepi.gif tenor3 togepi.gif tenor4 togepi.gif tenor5 togepi.gif tenor6 togepi.gif tenor7 togepi.gif tenor8 togepi.gif togepi.jpg Togepi.png Togepi+and+pikachu+sleep+togepi+and+pikachu+fast+a+sleep_1d0e40_5439801.gif togepi--33.jpg togepi-hey-you-pikachu-4.1.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-3-spell-of-the-unown-5.53.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-4ever-9.26.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-5.6.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-7.09.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-heroes-93.4.jpg togepi-mistys-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-7.47.jpg tumblr_o0oonxVR981tq4of6o1_500.gif WTP Togepi.png|Who's that Pokemon? (First Johto edition) Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Birds Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Fairy Type Pokemon Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Babies Category:Trios